


What took you so long?

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Not Deke Friendly, Revenge, Slutty Framework Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: With the technology he brought back from the future Deke has built an immersive reality video game that lets him live out his fantasies. What happens when Daisy finds out that she has a slutty cameo as one of the interactive characters?Some strong PWP based on that scene in the most recent episode of Agents of Shield (Season 6/Episode 4). Ignores all future episodes.





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy picked her way through the debris left in the lobby of Deke's startup company. Mack had told her that while she was away in space there'd been a fake Coulson from another dimension leading a group of leather bound baddies. Luring them back here had apparently been the only way for the earth bound team to stop them along with an even weirder breed of zombie bats that had somehow been about to destroy the world.

She'd only briefly skimmed the report for details as she was already having a hard enough time getting herself grounded again after the months of insane and stressful adventures in space rescuing Fitz and battling Chronicoms. Her fingers wouldn't stop fidgeting with the nervous energy she still had built up inside her as she paced around the deserted office space.

Wandering into one of the areas that hadn't been damaged by the battle she realized this was Deke's Framework system. Not the same Framework where she'd fought for her life against Aida, apparently this one was based on the safe version she'd experienced in the future. That one had been a slow and relaxing way for people with enough credits to escape the dystopian lighthouse and live in a simpler time.

From the posters she'd seen on the walls that wasn't what this Framework was about. It looked more like a typical video game about fighting alien hordes and being a hero. The more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea, a safe way to let off some stress and kick some alien ass without constantly worrying about whoever's life was hanging in the balance at that moment.

The activation was seamless; one moment she was lying down on a cushion and the next she was standing in a futuristic corridor. A grunt alerted her to the Kree warrior approaching on her left and Daisy reflexively pushed out with her quake powers. Nothing happened and she realized they must not be one of the game's recognized weapons. But that was good, she was here to have fun and she didn't need an easy mode to win.

She dodged the first blow and struck back with an uppercut. The Kree only snarled but she was already following up with a low kick which took it off guard and let her knock it to the ground and use its weapon to spear the next one coming. Now Daisy was in her groove and she began clearing waves of familiar aliens with ease. She had to hand it to Deke, this was definitely the best video game she'd ever played.

After defeating the last opponent in sight she dropped her arms and took a few deep breaths. She was already starting to feel refreshed when the door beside her began to slide open. Getting back into a fighting stance she prepared herself for whatever new challenge was waiting on the other side.

She wasn't prepared for this. Leaning against the doorframe was a doppelganger that her mind immediately dubbed Slutty Quake. This one had her old hair style done up impeccably to go with its eye shadow and glossy lipstick. But what made her label this one as slutty was how it oozed wanton lust with every bit of its posture and the looks it was giving her. And that was to say nothing of the huge helping of cleavage it was flaunting in a slightly outdated costume.

Daisy had to peek downward to be sure she hadn't been booted into this simulation with the same gravity defying boobs as her counterpart. All in all she was too distracted about whether a pushup bra could even do that for her to see the slap coming. "What took you so long?" it purred at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked indignantly.

Slutty Quake only responded with a huff of arousal at Daisy's anger and pushed in to lock lips with the stunned original.

The steamy kiss sent Daisy through a rollercoaster of emotions, throwing her from shock and anger into surprised desire and then to confusion and disgust before finally settling on determination as she pushed her whore self away and called out for the program to end.

Opening her eyes in the real world she tried to process what had happened. Slutty Quake was obviously a part of the game, an NPC programmed to follow a script. It had to have come on to her like that because she was the player character, that's just how games targeted at men worked.

A moment later she also realized that there was no way that Slutty Quake was just a randomly chosen enticement for the players. There was an original player for this game and he was the only one here who'd know enough about her to make a virtual version: Deke.

Suddenly all that weird puppy dog behavior she'd noticed made sense. He was infatuated with her and rather than say something and let her decide if she wanted to go further with it he'd built this virtual reality copy of her. She wondered how many times he'd played the game and how far the scripted sequence with Slutty Quake was designed to go.

Now all the frantic energy had returned, pounding on the inside of her skull looking for an outlet. She took another deep breath and rose to her feet with determination. Deke was staying at SHIELD's base while everything cooled off and she knew the perfect way to give him a piece of her mind and teach him a lesson about treating people like objects.

 

* * *

 

"Alright I'm coming" grumbled Deke in response to the incessant knocking. He dragged himself across the small cabin that reminded him so much of his life back in the future and swung open the metal door to see who was there.

"Daisy?" he asked in bewilderment.

She answered him with a hard slap across his cheek. "What took you so long?"

Deke stared back at her dumbly before his gaze was pulled down to her tits causing Daisy to smile in smug satisfaction. She'd been pleased to find out that it was indeed possible to make her cleavage look as juicy as Slutty Quake's with just a pushup bra and a few careful adjustments to her suit.

She hadn't skimped on the other details either; while she wasn't about to dye her hair back she had freshened it up and put on extra makeup to match her sultry video game appearance. Of course the most important touch was the look, that saucy come-hither stare that told every man exactly what kind of woman she was and what she was hoping to get from them.

Deke stumbled over his words trying to say something meaningful "You, you're back... I um, you're looking really-"

Daisy ignored what he was saying and stepped forward to kiss him hard on the lips. Deke yelped feebly but she didn't let up and instead pressed her body against his. Grabbing his hands to stop them from flailing about she smacked them both into position against her butt cheeks and then deepened the kiss.

Deke thought he must be in heaven. Daisy was showing no restraint nibbling and sucking on his lips and then forcing her tongue inside to find his. He squeezed down on the perfect heart shaped ass he'd spent so many hours drooling over and she responded by grinding against him until his pants began to feel painfully restrictive.

Finally easing up she put her hands squarely on his chest and gave him a shove that sent him stumbling back into the room. Daisy followed confidently and kicked the door closed, swaying her hips from side to side in a way that filled Deke's head with so many dirty thoughts.

"This is all so fast" exclaimed Deke. "I mean I'm obviously not complaining but, well, there was that whole betrayal thing and I definitely didn't know that you felt about me as strongly as I do about you. If I'd known sooner... Do we start with dinner or-"

Daisy cut him off with a soft growl as her eyes raked over him. "We can talk about that later, right now I think we've got bigger things to take care of" she said and looked pointedly at the tent in his pants.

Before he could try explaining himself she had already dropped to her knees and started getting him unbuckled. When his cock sprang free it smacked her right in the forehead just between her eyes. Looking straight up she met Deke's stare with one of her own and licked her lips hungrily. "Is this all for me?" she asked and grabbed it near the base so she could start licking it like it was a frozen treat.

"Does this mean you don't want to go for dinner?" he stammered.

"It depends on how you look at things" she replied saucily and engulfed him in her lips. She sucked on his dick hungrily and Deke staggered on legs that suddenly felt like jello. Daisy wasn't going to tell him that this was the first dick she'd had in over six months; even masturbation hadn't been an option with everything that was going on.

She moaned shamelessly while stuffing her cheeks with his fresh dick and used her tongue to tease the head mercilessly. Deke was going to get what was coming to him but that didn't mean she couldn't indulge herself first and let a bit of the real Daisy sneak into the Slutty Quake act she was putting on.

That being the case she felt no shame in taking her fist off the shaft so that she could begin taking it all. Sliding his cock past the entrance of her throat she barely gagged and kept going. Bobbing until her nose was hitting his skin she had to chuckle inwardly at his shell-shocked reaction and conclude that he'd never programmed his Daisy to be able to deep throat him the way she could.

"Oh my god that's amazing" he gushed like a virgin.

It wasn't the only thing starting to gush. Feeling all this dick inside her throat was making her pussy wet and she didn't feel like denying it for too long. So she fucked her face against his dick for only a minute or two longer and then pulled back with a loud pop. Grabbing the spit soaked member she gave Deke another one of Slutty Quake's sensuous looks. "You've got me all hot and bothered hero now how about you show me what this big dick can do."

Standing up she stepped over to the bed and unclipped her belt. Pushing her suit down to the knees she bent over and showed him that she hadn't been wearing any panties. "Well" Daisy asked looking over her shoulder, "I assume you've had plenty of experience from the future to know what to do next."

"Oh yeah of course I do. Did it all the time. I'm totally an expert" he said quickly. Lurching forward he almost stumbled face first into the ground with his pants still hanging around his ankles. Hopping on one foot he kicked them off as he took up position behind her.

"Oh yeah these are just perfect" he praised as he ran his hands over her bare ass cheeks appreciatively. Grabbing his dick he guided it forward and slid it teasingly along her pussy lips. "You're going to love having this inside you baby, I know all the moves that are, uh, moves for sex."

"That sounds dreamy lover" Daisy answered in honeyed voice, "but don't bother wasting time with the flowery stuff. Just ram that babymaker in and fuck me like I'm your personal whore" she finished wickedly.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Deke took hold of her hips and thrust forward. Almost immediately he let out a long moan as the warm embrace of her pussy took him off guard. Still high on pleasure he began bucking into her almost on autopilot. "Oh Daisy" he groaned out.

Daisy for her part made all the little sounds she was expected to, lots of "oohs" and "ahhs" and "So big!" It wasn't that he was small, he just didn't have the technique or the experience to particularly floor her the way she was doing to him just by being there. It was still a pleasant feeling having a thick stick of meat inside her after so long but unlike him she had no trouble maintaining her composure for now.

"So is it everything you ever dreamed it would be?" she teased as she started to match his thrusts with her own, pushing back as he pressed in so that their bodies smacked together making lewd wet sounds. "Do you love the way my pussy fits so tightly around your dick, like it was made just for you?"

"Yes! Yes!" Deke cried out wildly.

Seeing that he was firmly under her spell Daisy let herself experience for moment what Slutty Quake was experiencing, a nice meaningless fuck for her needy pussy to enjoy. Reaching for her clit she concentrated on rubbing his dick against the places that gave her the most pleasure, ignoring the man for the moment and treating him like a dildo suction cupped to the wall.

Soon though his thrusts started to get more frantic and she knew it was time to torture him some more. Putting her kegel exercises to good use she squeezed down with her inner muscles to clamp onto his dick and throw his thrusting into disarray. "Do you like that darling?" she asked squeezing him again, "Is it the best thing you've every felt?"

"Fuck Daisy, fuck. You're going to make me cum soon" he whimpered and desperately tried to maintain his rhythm so he could reach his orgasm.

"You don't want to cum now hot stuff, not before you've had a chance to try my ass" she suggested lewdly.

Panting heavily as he paused he asked incredulously "Your ass?"

"You heard me right" she said and reached back to spread her cheeks and highlight the puckered hole. "I'll let you do it" she said, "I'll let you fuck me where no man has ever fucked me before" she lied.

Having been convinced Deke pulled out and lined himself up with her other entrance. It wasn't easy pushing his dick in, even when the head of his penis finally got past her anal ring it was still uncomfortably tight for him with only her spit and pussy juices for lube.

Daisy was doing just fine though; ever since she'd started trading blows with bad guys she'd gotten a taste for some pain with her pleasure and the roughness of it was simply pumping more endorphins into the pleasure centers of her brain.

"It's too tight, I think I might be hurting you" complained Deke as he himself hissed at the chafing on his dick.

"Don't stop treating me like a whore now" she challenged aiming for his vulnerable male pride, "Fuck that ass like you own it!" she groaned out in her best Slutty Quake voice yet.

Mercilessly teased into action he kept pushing, getting his dick halfway in and then pulling back so he could thrust into her butt with a savage grunt. Even though it hurt he did it again and again until it started to take. Spurring him onwards were her wanton shouts of "So good!" "Deeper!" "Harder!" "Make me your bitch!"

Daisy's face fell against the bed and her hands dug into the sheets as he finally managed to bottom out in her ass and his deep punishing thrusts seemed to drive her wild with lust. No matter how hard he managed to fuck her she kept demanding more and more.

Deke was gasping with exertion now, his brain kept saying yes and sending blood to make his dick hard while in turn his dick kept begging his brain for mercy. The decadent sight of Daisy writhing beneath him was all that kept him going.

Suddenly she let out one long continuous moan and began to shake so violently that Deke stopped what he was doing in alarm. Feeling a wetness hitting his leg he saw that she was squirting all over his bed sheets as her whole body fired in orgasm from six months of pent up frustration. Letting her down gently he saw that Daisy's eyes were rolled back into whites and her tongue was hanging from her mouth in a face of absolute joy.

Panicking his hands went to his forehead as he looked left and right for what he was supposed to do. Daisy's body was still lying there trembling faintly and it seemed like she was completely out of it. He was about to lean in and try to get her attention when she gasped and her eyes blinked back to attention.

"W-what just happened" he asked nervously.

Sitting up Daisy rolled out of bed and smoothly pulled up her pants. "I got my orgasm" she replied and it seemed that somewhere in the last minute Slutty Quake had vanished and it was now Agent Daisy Johnson speaking to him plainly.

Realizing that she was doing up her belt he tried to get in front of her. "What are you doing, don't we have more we need to do together?" Deke stammered in confusion, his dick still hard and his balls hurting for release.

"Not really" she shrugged casually, "I already got the stress relief I needed. And hey don't worry, this was just a one time thing."

"But, but I'm still waiting here" he objected, "we have feelings for each other, you can't just leave me like this!"

"Feelings?" she repeated like it was an odd word, "We were just playing a game, none of that was real. You're ok with that right, me using you as a sex doll? If you still need to finish you can always login to that other game of yours" she said coolly as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Wait! It's not what you think, please come back. I love you!" he pleaded but was too embarrassed by his state of nudity to follow her past the threshold.

Daisy smiled as his calls for forgiveness became distant. She had almost made it back to her quarters when she ran into Mack who did a hilarious double take at her appearance.

"It's just a look I wanted to try out temporarily" she said by way of explanation.

"Uh huh" replied Mack skeptically, "Is Deke still in one piece or do I need to send in someone with a body bag?"

"I didn't do any physical damage" she replied honestly and Mack simply nodded. Of she'd hurt him far worse by letting him get a taste of the real thing.

Now Deke knew for sure that she was never going to return his feelings. And she was pretty sure that she'd also ruined his ability to ever enjoy that sex doll again. There was just no way he could look at it without being aware that it was a pale imitation and that it had cost him any chance with the real thing.

All things said the revenge and the wicked sex had put her in an incredibly good mood. After Mack's funny face she wondered if she should gauge a few other people's reaction to this 'look' before she retired it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this was a fic that I knocked out at midnight after watching the episode on my DVR, it's the first time I've tried writing for Agents of SHIELD. Please let me know what you think in the comments and sorry for any errors due to the lack of proofreading, as way of apology I've attached a little omake.


	2. Omake

"They really did a number on the lab while we were away" observed Fitz, "are those bullet holes in the ceiling?!"

"Probably" answered Simmons without much concern. She hugged Fitz beside her on the bench and simply felt grateful that he was finally home. She took a breath of his comforting scent and noticed that someone else was walking in.

"Oh hey Daisy, a-" Simmons started but didn't finish. She and Fitz went bug-eyed seeing Daisy still done up in her sexy hair and push up bra.

"Yes, err hello Daisy what can we do for you today" stuttered Fitz as he tried to look in any direction but hers.

"It's alright sweetie" said Simmons softly and turned his cheek so that he faced Daisy again. "I'm completely comfortable with you looking. Besides, I'd say that's definitely an engineering accomplishment so I can understand why it might be of interest to you."

"Well don't get too attached, I'm not keeping this look for long" replied Daisy.

Simmons bit her lip for a moment in consideration. "Would it be possible then for me to borrow the… apparatus... if you're not using it? For science of course! I'm sure Fitz would be happy to help me research some new applications."

"Research? New applications?" Fitz asked quizzically. It took him a moment to catch up and then another to look back and forth between Daisy's cleavage and Simmon's own sweater clad chest to imagine what it could look like. "Yes of course, for science" he agreed enthusiastically.


End file.
